Evil Ascendent
by TheWizardofOZ
Summary: Variation of the Diablo2 story line.Chapter 7 now up.Please R&R.It's a good story honest!I get so lonely....
1. Talking

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives there in, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth……   
  
Summary: A boring beginning but later people will start killing each other. I promise.  
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Maybe I will read that story…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gheed looked down at his cards and sighed.   
  
"Okay you win again Lucifer," he muttered resentfully.  
  
"Why, thankyou Gheed, how noble of you to be giving to a cause such as mine."   
  
"Ha! If you weren't who you are I would have sworn you were cheating."  
  
"Well I do have god on my side and I very much doubt you can compete with him. Now my gold please."  
  
Gheed put his gold pouch on the table.  
  
"Take what you've won but remember I've counted that."  
  
"Like you need to tell me merchant."  
  
Gheed stood up and out of the wagon. Chain mail clinking, the Paladin spilled the coins out onto a crate and began counting out his winnings.   
  
"When will he stop gambling with you when he just loses more money?" Ramesh asked.  
  
Lucifer turned and considered the man. Clad in the loose fitting clothes of the Desert Tribes, Ramesh was one of the regular guards who ride with the caravans between the western towns and Lut Gholein. His skin browned by the constant abuse of the sun he was one of the ones the Paladin had spoken to on the journey to Lut Gholein.  
  
"He does look like he will never learn doesn't he," Lucifer laughed coarsely.  
  
"Compulsive gamblers usually take a while to come around. You want a drink of water?" Ramesh asked leaning over to the water barrels.  
  
"Alright Ramesh."  
  
Ramesh hummed cheerfully. Lucifer looked out over the long desert and laid back. It seemed like the wagons were taking an age to cross the desert. Ramesh had good reason to be cheerful. Lucifer turned around to his current companion. With his family in one of the many desert villages he had been trapped when the Rogues had been forced to flee their fortress monastery. He was returning to his wife and children after spending the passing weeks in constant fear for his life. That was good enough to make anyone happy.  
  
Since a group of adventurers were slain almost to the man defeating the accursed Andariel in combat the base of power for the demon up rising in the West had reached a manageable level and Lucifer could continue to Kurast finally and retire. Age was finally catching up with him and after years of campaigns and fighting he was returning to his beloved Kurast. Ramesh handed him a tankard and sat down opposite him.   
  
"You seem tired my friend."  
  
"I am too old for this."  
  
"You wait until we reach Lut Gholein and you will see great celebrations. We shall see if you are young then, eh?"  
  
"Proper bedding, Ramesh, you cannot deny an old man his bed. That is all I want."   
  
"Your are not as old as you think my friend," Ramesh replied shaking his head. Lucifer sighed and removed his full helm placing it next to one of the crates. Pulling back the hood of his chain mail he drank deeply from the worn bottle neck.   
  
"There is one thing I wish to ask you?"  
  
Lucifer looked up at Ramesh. Ramesh paused as though something in Lucifer's face confirmed what he thought. The paladin's face was worn with the effects of a warrior's life his short brown hair greying and a small diagonal scar along the lobe of his left ear breaking the even features of his face. A bone ridge where his left eye brow should be was instead a ribbed outcropping of bone running from the tip of his eye socket to the top of his brow. Evidence of a blow that had fractured the eye socket. Lucifer's pelt was old and worn but still proudly bore the dulled colours of his order. The black belt around his waste contrasting with his dusty chain mail. The chain mail was old the shine having disappeared long ago while newer links and steel charms covered the numerous small holes in the armour. Lucifer's crown shield was well polished but had small nicks and stubborn dents spoiled the well made craftsmanship. His equipment gave him the distinct appearance of a old armour rack collecting dust. Except for Lucifer's helmet. The helm was spotless and kept well enough Ramesh could see his own face in it.  
  
"How old is that helmet?"  
  
"How old do you think it is?"  
  
Ramesh turned a piercing stare on Lucifer. Lucifer laughed and set his tankard down.  
  
"The truth is the helm is old. Very old. It is a relic of my order from the Sin wars."  
  
"Incredible!" Lucifer smiled and rapped a mailed fist on the shinning silver of the ancient full helm. "Indestructible more like"   
  
"How is it that it is in such fine condition after so long?"   
  
"It was made with a technique long since lost to the rigors of time. Don't know how it was done but like I said it's practically indestructible."   
  
The caravan rocked to a halt and Ramesh gripped his spear. Lucifer returned the hood back over his head and placing the helm back on his head as they both escaped the aggressive confines of the canvas topped wagon. Two travellers were speaking to the teamsters at the head of the caravan from under the shade of a small parasol.   
  
"Looks like we stop here today. It's starting to get too hot to travel anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"What is it, Jaina?"  
  
"Warriv believes we should stop for the day. He thinks it is too hot to continue today."  
  
"Then we prepare camp here."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Jaina stepped out and signalled the caravan to a halt.  
  
Lady Jen Farr slid down from the back of the lead wagon. Amazons began working around the caravan as they quickly and efficiently set up the camp for the day.   
  
"Jaina?"   
  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
  
"Form the wagons up ready for camp."  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
"Kree?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
  
"Post sentries."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Lady Farr watched silently as her cohorts carried out tasks and followed wordless orders.  
  
Teamsters began stringing tarpaulins between the large wagons and preparing the mid day meal. The other people in the caravan took cover under the shade of the parasol. She strode over to the makeshift shade and sat cross legged by a wagon wheel. She unbuckled her leather cap and laid it down in front of her tying back her blonde hair into a tight bun. Slowly the Amazons migrated back to where she rested others mostly the elder ones fell asleep under the parasols. Lady Farr closed her eyes and slept. Outside in the sun four Amazons stood guard under cloaks drenched with water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salena led Selig's horse around to the last caravan and tied him to the ladder. She laid her bow and the rest of Selig's belongings on the wagon. She walked up to the occupied carriages and hopped into it. Selig was sitting next to a large water barrel talking to one of the desert people. On the other side of the wagon a Paladin still clad in full chain mail sat next to the door. His armour was old and tattered and he still had his helm on. The helm itself was new shinning like it was straight from the forge. She sat down between the barrel and the paladin. She wrinkled her nose as the distinct aroma of chain mail greeted her. A sticky combination of sweat, steel and in this case a slight hint of rust and dried blood. Perfectly charming. She sighed, it would be a long journey indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. More Talking

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives there in, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth……   
  
Summary: A boring beginning but later people will start killing each other. I promise.  
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Maybe I will read that story…..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salena sprawled out across the wagon's poorly padded bench. Her green robes draped to the floor and she propped her back to the water barrel. The last three days had ground on indeterminably as all the others in the carriage rested. Even her elder brother Selig was quieter than usual, using the opportunity to relax. Ramesh, a local desert dweller with a thick rustic accent, sat across from the paladin as always. The paladin hardly moved and rarely spoke but when he did he spoke in the dignified voice of a Kurast native. Ramesh and Lucifer would talk occasionally with simple and basic language usually of the politics of the world outside the west. Selig seemed to show a real interest in discussion with the two strangers but for the most part the journey was uneventful. That made Salena squirm. She hated being restless.   
  
"What's our position?" intoned the Paladin's voice, breaking Salena's drifting trail of thought.  
  
"When we began our journey last night we should have been roughly a day's travel from Agmar. However, Selig's horse is not coping well with the desert."   
  
"He's a pack horse not a draft horse," Selig said, squinting back along the line of the caravan.  
  
"There's a difference?"  
  
"Enough to have slowed us down half an hour or so. It makes finding our exact position difficult," Ramesh casually replied.  
  
"How long till we arrive at Agmar?"  
  
"Not long at all," Ramesh said, grinning at the other occupants of the train.  
  
"Some cool drinks are in order then. Salena, if you will?"  
  
Salena slowly rose to her feet and filled four tankards from the water barrels.   
  
"Ice for me, please. And you gentlemen?"  
  
Lucifer and Ramesh turned to Selig a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I-ce you say?" Ramesh remarked, inserting an extra syllable into the unfamiliar word.  
  
The Paladin chuckled.  
  
"Forgive Ramesh, he has lived in a desert his entire life after all."  
  
"Fine then, I shall try this ice. While you are at it why not let us eat snow as well," Ramesh began laughing.  
  
Salena whispered several words as she handed each of the men the tankards. Cool water vapour wafted away from the mouths of the tankards as they took them from her in turn.  
  
"That could be arranged but it is my belief that snow does not make good eating."  
  
"By the spirits! In all my years I never thought I would see true ice!" Ramesh exclaimed, looking down at the drink before him.   
  
"For mages you make little use of you magics," Lucifer commented in a off handled manner, ignoring Ramesh's surprise.   
  
"We try not to bring attention to our….training."  
  
"Yet you wear the garments of your position."  
  
"Few people in these parts are familiar with our clothing," he added politely.   
  
Lucifer whispered a few words to the tankard before removing his helmet, pulling back his hood and finally drinking himself.  
  
"You do not have to check for poison," Selig observed as he sipped from his own tankard.  
  
"It pays to be vigilant in the company of strangers."  
  
"Very well, to each his own," Selig sighed.  
  
Ramesh looked incredulously at his companions and shook his head.  
  
"Am I the only one here who isn't a sorcerer?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucifer sat back in the small chair provided for him by the inn. One of the barbarians was old and grizzled while his younger companion sat next to him silently. The two barbarians he spoke with would have been an odd find in the tavern of a desert village. However, the bar was swarming with barbarians resting from the heat and heavy drink. All bearing the same clan marking.  
  
"So Paladin, what word comes from the West?"  
  
"Many things indeed. But what of here? I very much want to know how exactly two dozen and one barbarians can be found in the desert," Lucifer enquired, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Our lands our troubled. We come here for aid."  
  
"The proud barbarians of Harrogath? What could possibly trouble your kind so?"  
  
"A unnatural shadow stalks the snow plains. Blades do not harm it I fear and so we travel abroad to find the aid of mages."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Unless you wield unnatural powers I doubt you will be of aid to us Paladin."  
  
"There are two mages with my caravan."  
  
"Who are these mages?"  
  
"Those two over there…may I ask your names?" Lucifer waved his hand in the direction of the table Selig and Salena occupied.  
  
The elder barbarian banged his gauntleted fist against his splint mailed chest.  
  
"I am Broggart of the Brazen Claws clan. This is my son Wulf," The barbarian rumbled and the younger barbarian to his left nodded.  
  
"I do not know why they are here, however, so you should have your wits about you should you inquire of them."  
  
"Little good it would do. The lord of these parts, the desert prince has held everyone from travelling and we do not have a guide through the desert sands. We are stuck here until the crisis is ended."  
  
"What crisis?"  
  
"This forsaken desert is beset by demons and creatures."  
  
"What? Is it possible to travel to Kurast?"  
  
"I feel Paladin that we are stuck in the same fisher's net."  
  
"Shall we concentrate on solving this problem ourselves?"  
  
"I doubt the locals have the mettle to meet these demons directly."  
  
"Then tell me. Have you heard any news of the source of these demons?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We should travel to Lut Gholein. I hear a monster has been slaying the townsfolk."  
  
Broggart started the conversation with the other parties that had assembled at the table. Salena and Selig sat at the corner of the table slightly withdrawn from the rest. Ramesh, Lucifer, Broggart and Wulf sat closer together around the table's edges.   
  
"What point is there is slaying some mindless monster? We need to find the source of this evil and destroy it," Salena in a obstenate tone.  
  
Selig nodded silently in support. Lucifer had expected the mages to refuse the barbarian's call for aid. When they had discovered that the barbarians planned to stop the evil in the desert they had, however, agreed. Lucifer was curious of their motives.   
  
"We do not know what we face and yet you expect to it attack directly?" Broggart countered.  
  
"We must find out about what is behind this," Ramesh began  
  
He looked pointedly at the other occupants of the table. Ramesh continued.  
  
"My family has taken refuge in Lut Gholein and I shall travel there shortly. I believe we should travel there and find what we need."  
  
"Your kin should remain here and guard this town. It is one of the few ways to reach the port from here and needs to be held open," Lucifer told Broggart looking at him intensely.  
  
"My men shall defend this place with their lives," Broggart replied as Wulf nodded again. Selig and Salena whispered quietly before Selig finally spoke up.  
  
"I shall remain here with you men, Broggart, while Salena will accompany you."  
  
"So it is agreed than. We leave tonight at dusk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Less Talking

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives there in, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth……   
  
Summary: People start killing each other.But not that much.   
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Maybe I will read that story…..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Three chapters in four days!:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ragnok looked across the burning desert. Broggart had told him to hold this small town and it vexed him severely. He was a warrior of the Brazen Claws clan, berserkers who had protected the lands surrounding ancient Mount Arreat for eons. Now he was reduced to guarding a few idiots stupid enough to live in this unholy desert. The sound of feet crunching gravel echoed across the main street of the town. Ragnok turned around to set the figure across town with an iron stare. The black cloaked figure breathed in, distorted by the noise of rattling bones and the faint jingling of chimes. The hair on the back of Ragnok's neck stood up on end and he tightened his grip on his maul.   
  
"Your time hath come, young one," the creature intoned.  
  
It's disturbing death rattle echoed as it raised it's left arm. The moth eaten robes fell away as the pale skeleton hand emerged from the robes. Ragnok's war cry died in his throat as a splinter of pure white energy lanced out from the hand and blasted through him. Surrounded by the ripples in the air, he fell to the ground as he felt his chest tighten. He felt pain grip around his heart and his chest felt cold. Silently screaming on the ground, Ragnok left for the great halls of his forefathers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His luck had finally run out. The others in the small party had taken straws to see who would have to wake Salena. Everyone else was readying to begin travelling. Lucifer reached the spot where she slept propped up against a rock. He stood above pondering how best to wake her. Finally he nudged her with his mailed boot. She rolled over and continued sleeping. This was agonizing. He nudged her harder in the back. She mumbled softly. He sighed, he didn't have time for this. Lucifer reached out putting his thumb and forefinger over her nostrils. Salena snorted and began waving her hands around her face. Quickly withdrawing his hand he crept back to the safe anonymity of the camp and made himself look busy. Even though he was about ten years her senior he sometimes didn't know how to treat women. Lucifer turned and casually looked at her. She was staring right at him. Lucifer sighed deeply. Sometimes the life of a soldier was a hard one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Warriv believes we shall reach Agmar soon."  
  
"Range ahead of the caravan. We do not wish to be surprised."  
  
Kree nodded and sprinted off ahead of the caravan.  
  
"How does Kree fair in her training?"  
  
"She is a natural with the bow. If she survives this campaign she might become one of our finest archers."  
  
"Her skill with spear is reasonable but her javelin throws could do with work."  
  
"Arrange for some training when we arrive. Flace could do it."  
  
"You don't want to be cruel to the girl Mistress."   
  
Kree sprinted back to the line of caravans and pulled herself into their caravan. Her face was distraught as she tried to keep her fear under control.  
  
"Mistress, Agmar burns!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Behold travellers, the desert jewel! Lut Gholein!"  
  
"Not now, Ramesh. I need a bed and a good bath."  
  
"You sure do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucifer, the stench of your chain mail has plagued us since Selig and I first joined the caravan."  
  
"Then let us make for Lut Gholein and find Broggart's monster!" Ramesh roared gesticulating so wildly he nearly fell over.   
  
"How droll."  
  
"Yes I thought so too," Lucifer replied coolly as he returned his gaze to Lut Gholein.  
  
A creeping sense of foreboding troubled him. Something tugged at the edge of his mind, irritating him and setting him on edge. Lucifer did not normally travel in his chain mail. A man in armour is not often a popular sight. Perhaps he should make sure the evil was entirely defeated here. Not this temporary measure. The barbarians would be a frightening force in battle and would hopefully, barring serious incident, be able to defeat the evil in the desert. They were a hardy people as to which he could very well testify. Aide the barbarians in the desert or arrange passage as soon as possible? He would wait and see. Despite his mandate to return to Kurast, he would do what was best in service to the light. The Travincal were old and, well, practically useless. The Paladins had separated from them long ago when they had become political and over bearing. That had been when he was but an initiate. The chapter masters were old experienced Paladins. Relentless, realistic, devoted to pursue the devotions of their ways to the bitter end. Three attributes that severely limit politicians when found in wise men of the world. The churchmen could wait. His body could probably survive the rigors of one last campaign. Providing he didn't find himself on a sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jaina! Raven head formation! Kree! Send word to the other travellers stay with the caravan, we will deal with this."  
  
The two amazons leapt down from the caravan and Kree signalled the wagons to a halt. Lady Farr tightened the buckle on her cap and leapt down to the ground following Jaina to the side as the Amazons followed the standard drill and formed up in groups of twelve. Two blocks of javelin armed warriors formed up behind a line of spear wielding Amazons. Archers formed up, flanking the main block on both sides as Jaina barked orders.   
  
"To the ridge!" Lady Farr roared.  
  
The bronze skinned Amazons ran up to the ridge to the village in perfect step. The Amazons automatically took a defensive stance. Lady Farr scowled as she looked at the town. A few of the small huts were smouldering as Sabre Cats picked through the wreckage. The Amazons were out numbered but were more organised, skilled and choose the battle field. Farr looked down the slop towards the town and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Fire!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maree picked through the room of the inn. Nothing. She left and returned to the tavern's main veranda. One of the main pockets of resistance was wiped out here by whoever slew these villagers. Maree looked on as the warriors in the street sifted through the ill gotten loot. Her pride had stumbled across the prize rich town and were quickly becoming rich from the considerable trade items of a caravan stopped on the road from the West. Screams began to echo through the town square square. Mrrr, their pride leader looked up and roared. The Sabre Cats would defend their prize. 


	4. Hardly Any Talking

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives there in, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth……   
  
Summary: People are killing each other.But in moderation.   
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Maybe I will read that story…..  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arrows rained down upon the lightly armoured Sabre Cats as they sprung into action. Mrrr watched as Wesha and three others were swamped by the lethal missiles. Leaping forward into the inn she grabbed one of her brethren by the collar and pulled her under a table as a half dozen arrows sailed overhead into the bar counter. Reinforcements piled in through the back of the room and squatted under the internal veranda wall. Mrrr did a quick head count. Enough to make a fight of it. A hoarse feline voice echoed across the ruins and Mrrr smirked despite her situation.  
  
"Empress! We are ready!"  
  
Rashi, an old grizzled veteran from before Mrrr's time had assembled a group of younglings across the street in a small hut. She slid up and over the small half wall and bellowed.  
  
"Charge!"  
  
As one the Sabre Cats leapt over the wall and the arrows fell around them. Sprinting up the small dune, the nimble cats broke through the first volley of arrows and swept onto the spear formation. Their momentum pushed back the Amazons as they tried to break the ranks of the fighting women. But the Amazons were among the finest light infantry in all of Sanctuary and stood firm as they received the attack. Mrrr barged into the fray stepping on an Amazon whose thigh was impaled on a spear. Darting her Sabres between two opponents she forced herself forward creating a breech in the wall of spears. Yowling, her pride began widening the breach. A deep roar echoed across the desert and a great orange beast waded through the Amazons towards her. The beast was truly huge. The Amazons around it only came up to it's mid thigh. With claws like knives the bear thundered into combat hurling three Sabre Cats back off their feet with a single swipe. Reaching forward with a gigantic paw it deftly crushed the skull of a Spear Cat and hurled it's bulk into the fray. Mrrr leapt back as the other Cats overtook her. She would settle this herself. Hacking her blade into the side of an Amazon defending the body of one of her companions ahead of their lines she vaulted through the air towards the bear tearing through the Sabre Cats. With inhuman swiftness the creature turned and brought the palm of it's right claw into her rib cage breaking bones with reckless abandon. Undaunted but winded, Mrrr whirled in the air and landed with a soft crunch. Seizing a spear at hand she turned and trust into the brazen fur, just in time to see the wide jaws of a wolf open wide beckoning to her. Mrrr screamed once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Farr watched as the bear chased the fleeing Sabre Cats through the village. Deftly it swept a Cat from it's feet and slammed it into the gravel road spraying small stones into the wind.   
  
"Jaina, widen the flanks. I want to make sure that thing doesn't reach our lines."  
  
Finally the beast slowed then stopped at the well in the centre of town. With an anguished howl the bear slowly shrunk, it's features changing. Slowly the fur stripped away, melting into the metallic lines of plate mail. The man had the same violent orange hair that the beast did. His craggy features lined in concentration as he eased himself down next to the well. With a quick pull and twist motion he removed the head of a spear from his side. Keening softly, one of the wolves accompanying him stuck it's head in his lap while the other sat at his side. Lady Farr quickly began to assess the situation.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wulf neatly carved the zombie in two with his giant axe and inverted his swing loping the head of the marauder who took it's place. Returning the axe to a defensive position across his body he surveyed the rest of the slime covered sewer. Broggart, his father, had already brought his war hammers up and hung them from his shoulders. The Paladin Lucifer was sliding the corpse of a marauder off his broad sword as Salena looked on nonchalantly. Calmly she notched another arrow to her Short War Bow and spoke up.   
  
"Come on, we need to move."  
  
"Don't be so impatient Salena. There is no hurry."   
  
Salena looked at Lucifer with obvious restraint.   
  
"Do you have to be so…lazy."  
  
"How am I lazy?"  
  
"Your always just so….well…you know!"  
  
"Actually, I don't."  
  
"Well then, let's just keep going then."  
  
She stormed off deeper into the rat infested sewers.  
  
"What's with her? Father, she's been going on like this since we got here."  
  
"Maybe it's the sewers?" Broggart offered scratching his long white beard.  
  
A hard female voice lined with displeasure and dripping with antagonism echoed from up the tunnel.  
  
"Maybe it's your head."  
  
Lucifer followed the sound of Salena's voice off into the darkness.  
  
"Well, Northmen, at least her hearing is unaffected."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molpadia sifted through the wreckage of the small village. The Amazons had begun the fruitless search for survivors. Walking through the burnt out remains of several small huts on the edge of town she found no evidence anyone had been there, except for the blood. Typical bloodstains from battle scattered around these burned out huts but there was nothing else to show the ambush had taken place here. Unsettled by the mystery she threw a kick at a pile of rags in the corner. It moaned and bit back a swear word. Startled, she brought her spear around and poked it again. In a flash the pile of rags jumped up and ran screaming with terror into the desert. The rags fell away and the man ran off into the desert, tearing off his clothes as he went. Following the man as he fled she passed the piles of expensive clothing and finally caught him. The crazed man cackled shrilly as Molpadia tackled him to the ground. He began to whimper.  
  
"Please do not hurt Gheed! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ancient Horadric construct shambled forwards towards Salena. Pulling back the bowstring she loosed an arrow into the creature's chest. Slowly the creature kept coming as she began blasting chunks of flesh away with bolts of fire. Slowly Radament swung it's claw in the air and then quickly brought it down onto Lucifer's shield. Barging the misshapen mummy away from the sorceress he brought his broad sword under the creature's mask and buried it to the hilt. A roar burst outwards as the beast dissolved into light and tendrils of holy fire shot out, charring the undead around the warriors. Eventually the light faded and the echoes stopped. Exhaustedly the warriors began to sift through the wreckage.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Duffman! Can't Breathe!

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives there in, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth. I do not own the Simpsons either but I did come up with the witty title.   
  
Summary: Rated HB. For Heavy Breathing in the first scene. It goes…..like this…in the entire….first….scene. A bit longer than previous chapters.  
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Also to those who will very soon lavish mildly extravagant gifts upon me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am Lady Jen of the Farr tribe. What is your name, warrior?"  
  
"Duff…….. of the Hills"  
  
"That spearhead punctured your left lung, that's why you are having trouble breathing."  
  
"That is…… kind of…… obvious."  
  
"You have," Lady Farr paused. "Unusual skills."  
  
"I am….. one of…. the druids."  
  
"Truly, yours is a rare kind then."  
  
"We show ourselves……. when needed."  
  
"Why are you travelling with our caravan?"  
  
"I follow……. the Dark Wanderer."  
  
"Then I assume we reach for the same goal?"  
  
"Stopping….. the brothers."  
  
"Indeed. How is it that you came to this mission?"  
  
"My companions…..and I defeated….Andariel."  
  
"Indeed! I am impressed, druid."  
  
"The others…… were slain…. in the attempt."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The copper haired druid merely looked away and the two soldiers rested silently in the caravan. The uncomfortable void was punctured only by Duff's laboured breathing and the creaking of the wagon as it ground along.  
  
"You fight well."  
  
"Thank….. you."  
  
"Do you wish to join us?"  
  
"If it….will help….. defeat the…. brothers than…. I will."  
  
"We are honoured by your company."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's a Horadric scroll," said Salena, breaking the silence.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A scroll penned by a Horadric mage. The Horadrim order of mages defeated the three infernal brothers."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Shut up, Wulf, just remember it's important."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"I'll have to study this further."  
  
"Does Lucifer know?"  
  
"He will when you go tell him."  
  
"Salena, do you think you can translate it?"  
  
"We will see," Transfixed, Salena did not turn when Wulf stood up and left leaving her alone in the Inn room.  
  
This was an opportunity that demanded her attention. Wulf had been pacified by small morsels of information and had given her plenty of time to come up with any story she wanted. She could stop the barbarians here and twist them around to dance the tune she wanted. Her brother would be proud. The barbarians were a find, Lucifer the Paladin was the icing on the cake. She sighed, working with Lucifer was like having a wart on your back in the desert. It's a real pain and you just wait and wait for the time when you can get rid of it. Finally when you reach your destination and try to remove it you realise it's grown on you. She began sifting through her cover story. The puppet master always had to know what his puppets were going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The twin sisters Andromache and Androdameia tended to the wounded quickly and quietly. Jaina quickly swept through the camp taking stock of wounds and compiling a report for Lady Farr. Three Amazons needed to be carried to Lut Gholein on litters and two were experienced campaigners. Flace had been speared in the thigh when the Sabre Cats had managed to force a breach head. Ragnaska, an old friend, had rushed to her aid and had her side slashed open from hip to navel by a sabre. The third Djuka, a comparatively inexperienced soldier had been impaled by a spear that had slid under her breast plate and held her up as she bleed to death. When they reached Lut Gholein her body would be disposed of in the manner of her people. Carved up and feed to the shore birds. Her body would continue the cycle of life and death as befit her people. The druid mage had bleed heavily but was mending well. Jaina covered Djuka's body as Kree ran up to her.  
  
"What is it Kree?"  
  
"We found a survivor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A man, Molpadia found him in the burned out huts to the South."  
  
"Have the healers look him over."  
  
"Sure thing, Jaina," Kree half shouted breathlessly and quickly banged her fist on her breast plate before sprinting off.  
  
Jaina walked towards where Lady Farr was discussing their next course of action with the caravan's teamsters. Stooping next to Lady Farr she began her report.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well met noble Paladin," called Lucifer.  
  
"And you, Lucifer?" Fara greeted in return.  
  
"Well enough."  
  
"Lucifer, don't start with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Fara narrowed her eyes at Lucifer, "You should know better."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What do you want, Lucifer?"  
  
"Repairs," Lucifer stated simply, holding his patched chain mail in a mailed fist.  
  
"It's not good. You know you've really neglected your gear."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"How old is it?"  
  
"Longer than I can remember."  
  
"Don't antagonise me, Lucifer. I'm not your junior here."  
  
"That's your business, Fara, I'm here for repairs. How much will this cost me anyway?"  
  
"It won't be cheap."  
  
"The best never is."  
  
"Tell me, how is old chapter master Flynn?"  
  
"Probably as grumpy as ever," Lucifer grinned broadly, removing his helmet.  
  
"What about Krieg?"  
  
"Probably still stealing horses."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Renounced his oaths, joined one of the nomadic barbarian tribes."  
  
"Of all people Krieg! But he was so devout and well mannered. I remember him from my training. He would pray for hours each day."  
  
"Well, I have to admit after spending a few years with barbarians you can't help but go a bit feral," Lucifer replied as he began setting various pieces of equipment on Fara's work bench.  
  
"You know enough about that, don't you?" asked Fara.  
  
"You're in a bad mood."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"Must be because you're bored."  
  
"Why would I? I have endless hours to pursue my studies."  
  
"There's more to life that religion and knowledge."  
  
"You know why I left Lucifer. Don't ever try to convince me otherwise."  
  
"I'll judge things for myself when I reach Kurast."  
  
"You do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaina left the circle of people debating the courses of action to take. She would oversee the wounded and finally get some rest. It was getting harder and harder to get up in the mornings. Walking up to where the twins were attempting to calm down Gheed she waited until Andromache stood rigidly to attention.   
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Ragnaska and Flace will survive and after they receive proper healing in Lut Gholein should be battle ready."  
  
"Good, and Gheed?"  
  
"We are just calming him down now."  
  
Jaina watched as Androdameia yelled at him to shut up and thumped him clean on the temple. Completely bedazzled, Gheed's eyes glazed over. The thing about Amazon medicine Jaina mused as she returned to her sleeping place was that there was a very fine line between a calm patient and an unconscious one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, this creature is the source of this evil?"  
  
"Well, not really. It's really the servant of something else. Something really bad."  
  
"What else does it say?"  
  
"The evil is from before our time. The Sin Wars even. When the three dark lords walked in Sanctuary."  
  
Lucifer let out a sharp intake of breath. His order it was said guarded along side with the High council of Travincal one of the three lords of death. It was the reaction Salena was hoping for. Lucifer being a Paladin of Zakarum would follow her to hell if need be to protect his heritage. Though he was worldly there were some things that were too strongly drilled into Paladins to change. Broggart's brow had furrowed and he had said nothing. That had disturbed Salena. Lucifer was always silent, always the brains. But the barbarians were always talking, always the mouth. Something was troubling Broggart. Wulf was quiet and respectful to his father like he always was when they discussed serious things.  
  
"What does this evil do?"  
  
"Before the Sin Wars, the forces of hell sent forth an emissary to Sanctuary. He was not a part of this world and waged several bloody wars before he was imprisoned under a great sea by the Three themselves. The Sin wars began and the demon king was forgotten in the dark days of the war. The descendants of the tribes who defeated his armies settled among the mountains and were charged with defending an old secret. Legend has it an ancient guardian, the demon's most trusted champion, waits in the shadow of the top of the world. Lucifer narrowed his eyes behind his shiny helmet.  
  
"Where do we find this evil?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kree sat propped up against her bow, guarding the wounded. Rima, one of her compatriots stood guard to her side. Kree did not know her personally but did know of her. Hugely built with muscles of steel she contrasted deeply to the other Amazons. Particularly well travelled, Rima was about as traditional as a stick in the mud. Using a huge Gothic Bow that was longer than Kree was tall Rima was a formidable archer albeit lacking the usual finesse of her kin. Gheed was whispering to himself again. Rocking backwards and forwards, he would mumble and rant. Halfway through the night Rima had tied him up in a blanket to keep him warm. Kree began to listen in to the ravings.   
  
"Not my fault, definitely not my fault. Did this to me they did. Dead as door bells. All the big uglies come take people away. Big ugly monkey tied me up like a snugly little puppy. Hidden away from the angry man. Don't fight him. Don't make him angry. Run over hill and hide. Hide away. Far away from searching eyes. Big ugly monkeys die like flies. Bones, blood and wailing cries. So I hide away and hope they don't find me. Hurt me. Kill me. Angry at Gheed because he is but another mouth to feed." Gheed continued on with graphic descriptions of unseen horrors and various ways to be eaten by things. The man was insane. That put true fear and terror into Kree. The breaking of a person's mind, weak as this one was is not a pleasant thing to see much less experience.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take his legs will you."  
  
"Ok," Kree wrapped her arms around Gheed's legs and hauled.  
  
Rima lifted his torso up easily and guided Kree over to the caravan where they unwrapped him and tied him to the water tuns.   
  
"What's your name young one?' Rima asked, her resonate voice echoing across the fresh night air.  
  
Kree blushed severely.  
  
"Kree, of the Farr clan," Kree bowed formally as Rima nodded.  
  
"I am Rima of the Wanderers. This is Stout Nail," Rima bowed and hefted a large wooden board with a rusty nail sticking in out of one end.  
  
Rima had carried it around on sentry and it had aroused Kree's curiosity. Noting Kree's confused look Rima explained.  
  
"A relic from my travels. It's an ancient magic weapon of great power."  
  
Kree noted that the battered nail was bent in three places.   
  
"Come Kree, we need to prepare for the journey to Lut Gholein."  
  
"Yes we do," Kree agreed half-heartedly, still looking at the dubious club.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Blood, Guts and Sweaty Barbarians

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives therein, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth.   
  
Summary: The Amazons finally arrive in town.   
  
Author's Note: I am using Australian English rules errrr… guidelines. So if you find words which you don't understand send me a review/email. And I will explain them at this Author's Note bit/email you. All comments will be welcomed/made fun of.  
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Thanks to all those who review, may your shoes never wear out.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's good work, Fara."  
  
"I try my best Lucifer."  
  
Lucifer hefted the crown shield in his left arm. Several new dents had been repaired and ironed out. However, even Fara's master craftsmanship could not disguise the fact that the shield was worn and battered completely. The metal was losing it's shape and slowly, as it was worked, harder and harder - becoming too malleable for serious use. A sign of decades of use and numerous repairs, some of more dubious quality than others.  
  
"I hear," Fara paused, turning a piercing stare on him as he donned his chain mail. "That you're planning on defeating something in the desert."  
  
"Really?" Lucifer replied mildly as he sat back on a nearby ornate chest.  
  
"Really, Lucifer."  
  
"And?"  
  
"There's something out there."  
  
"Really?" There was more than a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
Fara's voice was tight and strained by comparison, "Something else."  
  
"Something what?"  
  
After a long pause in which she looked off through the city gates she eventually spoke.  
  
"Something old. Something very old."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't fool with me, Lucifer. I've buried enough friends as it is."  
  
"I've buried a great many more friends than you have. I've learned to take care of myself."  
  
"Sometimes you act like such a child, Lucifer. You're older than comparing totals."  
  
"Really? What else do I have left."  
  
"Your loyalty. Your faith. Your competence."  
  
"And my retirement."  
  
"What? "  
  
"That's why I'm returning to old Kurast, Fara. I'm retiring. Probably to become an instructor. I sincerely doubt they would send for me otherwise."  
  
"But you just can't hang up your sword."  
  
"Yes, I can. My time of war and death is over. Now I will be rewarded with loneliness and education. I'm beginning to understand why some of the instructors are so bitter."  
  
"But you've always been…"  
  
"Out there?" Lucifer waved his mailed fist towards the gates.  
  
"I'll miss you, Lucifer."  
  
"I'm not leaving yet."  
  
"But you will, Lucifer. One way or another you will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramesh fixed the pack horse's load to it's saddle. He turned to Lucifer.  
  
"Do me a favour, Lucifer."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Salena for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's different."  
  
"You means she's a mage."  
  
"No."  
  
"You are already married, Ramesh."  
  
"You know that's not it."  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"Salena reacts oddly sometimes. To simple things."  
  
"Foreigners often do, Ramesh."  
  
"I just think she's not telling you her reasons. Why Selig and her were without a guide in a desert full of monsters. They seemed a little too familiar with this evil creature."  
  
"Then I shall keep an eye on her, Ramesh. Live well, desert man."  
  
"And you, travelling holy man from the trees," Ramesh bowed and lead the steed into the shifting dunes.  
  
Lucifer sighed heavily as Ramesh walked away. Their paths he feared would not cross again. Ramesh was a trustworthy sort and the loss of his companionship marred Lucifer deeply. Away in the distance a caravan snaked slowly towards the city walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucifer looked around fixatedly at his companions. Wulf and Broggart were drinking again while Salena sat in the corner in quiet contemplation. Business as usual then, except for the fact that tomorrow they would leave for Agmar and eventually the search for the evil in the desert. The locals had been forthcoming to the warriors who had slain Radament. Tales abound of a great tomb in the desert. Lucifer had heard whispers of undead creatures and the resting place of Tal Rasha. Originally Lucifer had assumed this was the evil in the desert. Salena however had almost fallen out of her chair when he explained this. Apparently the scroll did not mention Tal Rasha, instead Salena gave him an unclear explanation. She mentioned a dead king and an ancient apocalyptic plague. With all this evil in the desert, Lucifer was surprised there was enough room for anything else.   
  
"Lucifer?" a well rounded voice inquired.  
  
Distracted from his train of thought Lucifer looked up to see a man in travelling clothes.  
  
"Warriv?"  
  
"Good day to you, noble Paladin."  
  
"Warriv, when did you get here?"   
  
"I arrived here not long ago. I was going to arrange lodgings."  
  
"Who did you arrive with?"  
  
"A caravan. Five days behind you."  
  
"Really? We arrived a week ago," Lucifer immediately noted the troubled change in Warriv's face.  
  
"When we arrived at Agmar it had been……pillaged."  
  
"What?!" Lucifer tensed up as Warriv sighed heavily.  
  
"Of the villagers we found no sign. But Lady Farr believes a great battle took place there."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She thinks something powerful did it. There were Sabre Cats looting the town when we arrived. The Amazons with our caravan saw them off."  
  
"Who is this Lady Farr?"  
  
"The Amazon leader. She's a hard nut, a warrior like you. If you want to know where she is, check Fara's workshop."  
  
"Why?  
  
"Because as well as being a talented metal smith, Fara is a decent healer. I believe the Amazons are having her attend their wounded."  
  
"Warriv, see those two men across the bar." Lucifer pointed to the two barbarians as Wulf belched loudly.  
  
"They're Northmen. Tell them everything, I need to go see Fara."  
  
"Sure Lucifer."  
  
Lucifer sprinted at full pace out the door as Warriv approached the barbarians. Lucifer weaved his way across the dusk shrouded streets as the store keepers packed up their stalls. He needed to find out what happened to the two dozen barbarians at Agmar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lucifer sprinted into the house he collided with something heavy and taunt. When he had regained his bearings he realised it was an Amazon with a spear and breast plate. After a quick disorganised scuffle in which she ended up with a dagger at her throat, the two combatants froze and a calm distinct voice emanated from behind Lucifer's head.  
  
"Kree, stop messing around. We are on guard you know."  
  
Lucifer's mind was still grinding quickly along in combat mode as he was painfully aware of the second sentry holding something large behind his head. Lucifer spoke quickly and calmly.  
  
"I am here to speak with Lady Farr. It's important."  
  
"Alright, Kree let go of him."  
  
Slowly and reluctantly Kree slithered back, removing her thighs from a tight head lock around Lucifers skull which was almost upside down. Removing his left foot from pinning her left arm to the earthen ground he rolled off her. As he did his other foot stopped holding her right hand. Lucifer rose pensively and slid the dagger back into his boot. The Amazon felt the skin where the small blade had nicked her. Lucifer's shoulder ached slightly as he interpreted the appearance of the two sentries. Fara stuck her head out of a nearby hallway and bellowed.  
  
"What's going on here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucifer sat down in the corner as Fara attended to a wounded man. From personal experience, Lucifer knew not to talk to Fara while she worked. Several Amazons were spread out on litters with various wounds. A man who was tightly wrapped in a blanket huddled in the corner was muttering to himself. One of the Amazons who had followed him in cleared her throat. Bad idea. Fara made a yanking motion and with a loud crack which Lucifer suspected was a rib breaking she spoke without even looking at the trio.  
  
"You two, wait outside. Lucifer, I need you to work with Gheed." Roughly she waved a bloodied hand in the direction of the man in the corner.  
  
"Where's the things I need?"  
  
"Next room now, stop talking."  
  
Lucifer stood up and walked towards Gheed. Lucifer knew better than to complain. Lifting Gheed on his good shoulder he swept through the curtain and crossed into the room on the other side of the one occupied presently. After a few seconds Rima put her hand on Kree's shoulder. Wincing at a distinct tearing sound from Fara's direction, Rima left to return to her post. Kree quickly followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wulf, Broggart and Salena sprinted through the streets of Lut Gholein. Wulf reached the entrance of the small smithy. The gigantic barbarian flung himself through the smallish doorway bouncing heavily off the door frame. As Broggart arrived at the doorway he heard Wulf crash into something inside the front room of the workshop. Skidding to a abrupt stop at the door he composed himself for a more respectable entrance. If these Amazons were warriors then he should show respect and dignity. Salena slammed into his semi bare back and fell back with a meaty SLAP! Salena's momentum pitched Broggart forwards into the door. The crash and metallic clinking of metal signified he had just tumbled head first into a armoury rack. Salena quickly scrambled to her feet and wiped as much of Broggart's sweat from her upper body as possible. After spitting onto the cobblestones she struck a dignified pose and walked into the room. Immediately she was tripped up by a cascade of javelins which were until recently standing against a table. Loosing her balance, Salena managed to notice several things before her impromptu landing. Wulf had fallen on someone. This Salena surmised from the female extremities poking out from underneath his ponderous sweaty bulk. One leg was repeatedly kneeing him in the groin. An Amazon was helping Broggart out of a shield display. Salena's mind only had time to half understand this before her head became firmly entrenched in a decorative thin-necked vase. After that her mind was partially distracted by other things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kree and Rima had heard the trio coming and Kree had stood to the left ready to crash tackle whoever entered the door way. Unfortunately Wulf bounced off the opposite side of the door and flattened Kree as he fell sideways. Finally after extracting herself from under his heavy frame she ran out the door. With a loud splash, she dived head first into a pig trough, spluttering and cursing. Fara looked around the room in shock and amazement. Rima was helping a barbarian out of the remains of a wall display. A handful of well made Javelins were matted across the inside of the door. This only added to the oddity of the bizarre centre piece. The body of a women in pale green robes spreadeagled on the floor desperately trying to pull Fara's best decorative vase off her somewhat smaller head. Fara looked expectantly at the experienced Rima.  
  
"What in the infernal hells happened in here?"  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Arrrrgh! Personality Development

Evil Ascendant   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Diablo games or any derivatives therein, etc, etc dingos did not eat my baby, so on and so forth.   
  
Summary: The bad guy finally is here! Lots of people like Lucifer. Salena's still acting all crazy.  
  
Author's Note: I am using Australian English rules err… guidelines. So if you find words which you don't understand send me a review/email. And I will explain them at this Author's Note bit/email you. All comments will be welcomed/made fun of.   
  
Author's area of Happy Dancing: Getting a new car! Toyota Corolla Hatchback! Yeah! (Hopefully). With Red paint colour (Hopefully) called…wait for it….Lucifer! A match made in heaven! Well sort of.  
  
Thanks: To Brightbear for fixing my mistakes. Thanks to all those who review, may your shoes never wear out. To all those who review twice may your car tyres never be so bald as to make your great Uncle Ernie look like cousin It.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rima griped Kree's arm and hauled her out of the filthy pig trough. Kree collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"What's that smell?" Kree asked, getting to her feet.  
  
"Pig Fat," Rima grunted simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When the men from the Northern tribes make their fur coats, they line the inside with pig fat and tree sap. Helps keep out the cold. Smells a bit though."  
  
"So?"  
  
"The barbarians don't take baths. Given the circumstances, you got off easy. In this weather they don't smell so bad."  
  
"That was a relatively fragrant barbarian?"  
  
"Sweat is one thing, pig fat is another," Rima noted sagely  
  
"The smell was just…" Kree shuddered, lost for worlds.  
  
"Go get cleaned up and send someone out here to replace you."   
  
"I hate this place," Kree mumbled as she walked off.  
  
Rima sighed and walked back inside the smithy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The harsh cold wind blew across the pitch black landscape and rolling sands. The howling of the dust storm muffled the sounds of bone on bone. Slowly, relentlessly the undead army marched through the desert towards the distant lights of Lut Gholein. Tattered banners danced in the wind as the ancient warriors marched once more to war. The army had marched by night and hidden under the dunes by day, travelling quickly.. The undead lord's bone chariot moved in perfect formation with dozens of other chariots. The bones of the various inhabitants swelled his considerable cohort of unerringly loyal followers. The Liche King was finally ready to make his war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molpadia found the desert port exciting, she couldn't help but steal glances at the large palace in the town. However, most of the other Amazons didn't like Lut Gholein. Coming from the nomadic grasslands, they grew up in tents and lived in the open. Many of the younger warriors had trouble with the thick hard walls. But Molpadia found sentry duty at such a place exquisite on the eyes, strange people walking by and the most unsettling of all, there were men with weapons - nasty, sharp, exotic weapons. Leaning forward against her spear, she dreamily gazed at one of the local mercenaries. He was the kind of man she would love to steal away on horse back. He was dangerous handsome and by his odd attire filthy rich, but with a hint of something else more than meets the eye. It was like he acted as if he was the only person there looking around at people with a sombre disinterest. She would leave his family something in return of course, she wasn't a thief after all. Molpadia wagered he would be worth a few good stallions. The form of a running Amazon warrior intercepted her day dreaming. Kree's high pitched squealing broke the silent night air.   
  
"I hate this place!" Kree ran right past Molpadia into the tents of the Amazon shanty town.  
  
As she resumed her idle thoughts Molpadia had to admit, some people were just narrow minded..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Lucifer?"  
  
"He's busy."  
  
"What does that mean, busy?"  
  
"Whoever you are, trust me. You know Lucifer does. He and I were-"  
  
"Well, we don't actual-"  
  
"Shut up! He's healing someone from-"  
  
"Why aren't you healing this person then, you're a healer for crying out-"  
  
Fara sprang to her feet. After tending to the wounded, the two barbarians and their mage companion had been hounding her. The sorceress had been single-mindedly irritating, interrupting Fara continuously.  
  
"Be QUIET! There are some things I cannot do and he can, for that you could be thankful!"  
  
"Then tell us what happened at Agmar," Salena was exasperated now.  
  
"Why?" Fara sneered challengingly.  
  
The elder of the two barbarians who had both remained silent after being told to wait stood up casting a long shadow over the two women. He spoke calmly and pointedly.  
  
"Because fully half the warriors from my clan were there. They would not retreat, those I left in charge would not do so. Now what happened at Agmar? What has become of my men?" Fara looked up at the barbarian and Broggart saw the pity and the pain in her eyes. The insight and stricken humanity around Fara as she looked away was palatable. A heavy weight enclosed Broggart's heart and he felt his age in his tiring bones as Fara half whispered the answer he dreaded.  
  
"When the caravan reached Agmar they found nobody alive. Lady Farr believes… she thinks it happened several days ago."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Farr?"  
  
"What is it, Jaina?" Lady Farr's voice was dead pan edgy.  
  
After much work managing the Amazons she was finally resting, almost.  
  
"There are others who want to know about Agmar."  
  
"Who are they?  
  
"Foreign warriors."  
  
"Have you told them what we know?"  
  
"Yes, however, they wish to see the loot. One of them seems particularly desperate."  
  
"Show it to them, make sure they take nothing."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the Amazon opened the chest Salena threw herself into it digging with broad sweeps of her arms. Broggart, Wulf and Jaina watched silently as Salena rummaged through the chest. Closing her hands tightly around something near the bottom she whispered a silent prayer to a nameless god and pulled it to the surface. In her hands she held a diamond shaped amulet with a pitch black sliver of obsidian metal set in the centre. Reluctantly she touched the unmarred blackness. Blood red trails snaked through the metal from her finger tips. Slowly the blackness melted away until all that was left was a dark red crimson. Salena began to whimper and shake as tears began to creep down her face. Gripping the jewel tightly in her left hand she fell to her knees and let out a pained shriek. Slowly her scream became a dulled to a shout. Her shout became a moan as she drained the air from her lungs in a pitiful attempt to numb the hurt. Burying her face in her hands she sobbed unrestrainedly as Broggart was lost in the sight in the chest. The empty face of a horned helm burned itself into his memory. The helmet of a man whose body would not rest in the valley of the dead. Salena's mourning wails drifted loudly across the night air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucifer drudged through the winding streets of Lut Gholein. A dust storm was brewing. Lucifer paid the wind no heed as he walked to their inn, a shivering Gheed reluctantly followed. Lucifer helped him up the stairs and paid for his lodgings. Slowly Lucifer wandered in the general direction of the room his current companions occupied. After several hours of intense healing and meditations with Gheed, Lucifer had finally managed to retrieve him from his shocked state. Lucifer was exhausted. He was not the young Paladin he used to be and it had been a draining experience. When he opened the door, however, Lucifer's tired mind went to work again. Siting in chairs in complete silence, Wulf and Broggart looked up at him with bleary eyes. Lucifer began to remove his helmet as Wulf spoke in a singularly unhappy voice.  
  
"Agmar was raised several days ago. Nobody survived."  
  
Wulf's eyes turned concernedly to Broggart who looked exceedingly pale and sweaty. All of a sudden Lucifer's problems multiplied.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salena lay sobbing into her pillow, fondling an necklace. Lucifer's boots made muffled thuds on the thin carpet. He sat down on the bed, chain mail clinking. Salena merely opened her eyes to look at the wall of the room. Lucifer sighed and hesitantly began.  
  
"I heard your….I heard you think Selig is dead." Salena uttered a sniffle and blinked.  
  
"He's dead, the amulet proves it."  
  
Without even looking at Lucifer Salena tossed the amulet to him. The blood red stone at it's centre gleaned in the lamp light as Lucifer turned it over in his mailed hands.   
  
"It's an old family heirloom, it only turns that colour when the owner dies and the next person in the blood line touches it. It turns black again at the full moon, which means it's mine." Lucifer looked down at the jewellery in his hands, the gem glowed dully casting a slight crimson tinge across his gloves.   
  
"Selig… was the last living relative I had. I'm alone now. Our family was out there, in the desert. A troupe of mages foolishly searching for the lost tome of Tal Rasha. We did find a crypt but inside it was nothing just a few old bones. Selig and I stayed near the entrance to make sure there was an exit in case the tomb was booby trapped, they often are. My father, mother, two brothers and the workers we hired found something down there. They found him, the Liche King. He killed my family and chased us into the desert. He raised the bones of an army in those halls. We met you and the barbarians at Agmar and in you we saw a way to stop the evil and… avenge our family. I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about everything, please forgive me."  
  
Lucifer's dimpled brow creased in deep thought, these revelations were huge. Salena had been using them tools for her own hatred and yet as she lay there he felt pity for her. He had two choices; forgive her and continue on this fight or leave her and the North men to their fate and obey his mandate to Kurast. In the end it was not a choice.  
  
"Salena… there's nothing to forgive."  
  
Salena rose up and gripped his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. Salena clung onto him and sobbed into his shoulder like he was her only lifeline in the world. For a long time Lucifer let her cry into his shoulder before finally his tiredness and the awkward position she put him in caused him to shuffle a little on the bed. Quietly she turned her tearful face up at him and their gazes locked. After a long minute she slowly reached up and kissed him. After the shock had worn off him Lucifer gently broke away.  
  
"Sorry Salena but I'm here as your friend not…," Lucifer trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Get some rest Salena," Lucifer spoke gently guiding her to the bed.  
  
Lucifer turned to leave, worried about the unexpected event. When Salena managed to talk in a small voice.  
  
"Stay, Lucifer….as a friend."  
  
Lucifer turned around and looked at her thoughtfully.   
  
"Alright Salena," Lucifer took off his chain mail and propped himself against one of the pillows.  
  
Salena rested her head against his leather clad shoulder apparently unfazed by the smell. As he murmured the gentle melodies of an old meditation chant Salena fell asleep. Lucifer, however, took a long time to get to sleep, more thoughts and problems were building in his brain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
